Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.375 \times -100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.375 = -\dfrac{37}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{8} $ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{-3 \times -1 } {8 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{3}{8} $